Humans
] Many humans from many worlds have come to Felarya over the years, often attracted by its treasures, wealth, and fabulous legends. Some humans come with technology, some with powerful magic, others just come with determination. What they all share however is ingenuity and the ability to form large effective groups. Social creatures, humans often create cities and societies around them. Many of the ruins scattered across Felarya were once human settlements. They are excellent at dealing with adversity; sometimes the more inventive or courageous types can surmount incredible odds to achieve their goals. But they can also be individualistic, and sometimes collectively arrogant and short sighted. Humans tend to consider themselves superior to other creatures. Moreover, many humans come from worlds where they are the dominant race, or at least one of the dominant races, thus it's often a great shock for them when they discover the nature of Felarya, and the fact they are but a piece of food in the eyes of big predators and not "god's creature" any more. The majority of them manage to get used to this fact and go on with their lives, but some may react violently or even, in rare cases, become permanently crazy. It's worth noticing that the human natives of Felarya are generally stronger and slightly taller than non-native humans. Culture Delurans Delurans are not very numerous on Felarya and are mostly concentrated in their underground base, west of the giant tree. They are a moderately advanced and industrious people, and have come to Felarya mostly to scout, in order to determine if Felarya is worth the effort of an invasion and extensive colonization by Delurah, their homeworld. So far the answer is clearly "no". Deluran scouts have suffered many casualties and many of them have ended in the bellies of nearby nagas, especially the dreaded Crisis. They chose a really bad spot to settle, stuck as they are between nagas and fairies. Besides predators, one of the Delurans's biggest problems is that, for some unknown reasons, the steel that their weapons are made out of rusts very quickly on Felarya's surface. This means they must rely more on their excellent detection devices than on sheer firepower, making them a cautious and stealthy people. They have no alliances with any other humanoid race and usually ignore them completely. In general, Deluran scouts tend to think that their mission will end soon and that they will be able to leave this dangerous world. Their leaders have other plans for them though... The naga Anna was a Deluran engineer before being turned into a naga. Akaptor nomads Akaptor nomads are the principal human inhabitants of the Akaptor desert. They call themselves Qesjhatams, which means "time walkers". The very harsh and deadly environment of this desert has turned them into a tough and sturdy people able to survive in extreme conditions, making them fierce and skilled desert warriors as well. They possess an encyclopedic knowledge of all the dangers and fauna of the place, and have even learned how to survive in the past for short periods of time. They are one of the few people who know how to fight a time shark and win more often than not. What makes these nomads famous, however, is their incredible mastery with stilts. According to a popular saying, their children are born with stilts, and learn how to use them even before they learn to walk. Indeed, they move so fluidly, swiftly, and naturally on them, it's like they aren't stilts but their actual legs. Watching a Qesjhatam ritual dance performed on 40 foot long stilts is a spectacle you never forget. Several tribes have settled and founded small, discrete cities across the desert, which represent invaluable help and safe havens for travelers. Miratans Miratans are a military society who travel to other worlds through a dimensional tunnel network. They use tanks, mechas, and large amounts of infantry. They have no space ships yet but are working on several prototypes. They firmly believe in their superiority over other races and have no problems wiping out entire colonies in pursuit of resources and technology. Their total armed forces number in the hundreds of millions. However, they are currently suffering from a terrible famine and other catastrophes on their homeworld, and have been raiding many worlds for food. Their plans on Felarya remain unknown for the moment, but they don't seem to be too belligerent, and keep a solid but discrete presence in their base at Frost peak. They have very limited contact with other humans communities on Felarya. Miratans belong to Randomdude. This idea have been submitted before the November 15th, 2009 and their author didn't approve the disclaimer. Thus you must ask their permission before any use. People of the Bowl The "People of the Bowl" are peaceful and long lived, and are inhabitants of the Jungle Bowl. The original humans of this land were whisked to Felarya when their rolling farmlands were "switched" with a large granite mountain in the Frostpeaks at the edge of the Ixtapal marshes. They have built a prosperous and serene community there, under the protection of Cypress, a dryad who they raised from a sapling centuries ago. The people of the bowl make great use of the dryad's link and are all connected through it. This makes them a very tight-knit community; often, all of them will feel the same general background emotion, the intensity depending on how strong of a link they have. This allows the people of the bowl to share both the highs and the lows of their emotions. It also makes them very coordinated: an attack on one is an attack on all, and the attackers with be fought with great determination and heavy firepower. Indeed, despite their agrarian and naturalistic appearance (many of them live in the trees), the people of the bowl are quite technologically advanced. This is in part because the world they came from was well developed already, but mostly because Jhon Gallanfreed imparted the knowledge of his own people to them when he came and chose to live in the bowl some 500 years ago. They keep most of this technology hidden below ground and use it rarely. People of the Bowl belongs to Wowandwas. This idea have been submitted before the November 15th, 2009 and their author didn't approve the disclaimer. Thus you must ask their permission before any use. ] Negavian People Ever-Merchants A race of human shopkeepers filled with mystery. They can be found all over Felarya, in cities and in traveling caravans. They have their large domed embassy in Negav as well. They deal in all sorts of merchandise, and have singlehandedly created an exchange rate system that encompasses the thousands of currencies used by Felaryans. They are well known for their fair prices, and good nature. Adventures of all stripes swear on the Ever-Merchant's shops, trading in the loot they get while raiding lost temples and cities in the Felaryan jungles and buying enchanted items unavailable anywhere else! They even deal in Ascarlin, making them an indispensable asset in Negav. The Ever-Merchants capital, and origin dimension is unknown, and the Merchants themselves refuse adamantly to talk about their origins or where they get their wares from. Negav spies, sent by the Ps'isol magiocrats, reported back that the Merchants seem to come somewhere from the Fairy kingdom, but this couldn't be investigated further due to the dangers of the zone. This raises interesting questions though, on what sort of deal the merchants have with fairies and how they could pass through the zone on a regular basis. Regardless of how they do it, the Ever-Merchants can be found the world over. From winding caravans snaking through the Great rocky fields, to small floating Shop Ships that sail along the coasts of the Topazial sea, and through the rivers as well. The Ever-Merchants wear brightly colored tunics, Red and Gold, with some sort of magical armor commonly found underneath. They are human, but have no hair upon their bodies, and have a byzantine tattoo system that shows some sort of ranking within their guild-structured society. Attacking an ever-merchant to rob them is generally not a good idea. They seem to be all capable magicians, and the moment you turn against one, the rest of the organization will immediately know and refuse to trade with you ever again. Known Humans *Léa *Gunther *Rev *Marken *Mezzus *Seliky *Sanix *Grip *Ramtov Telekline *Trisha *Vale *Captain Pal Sebrit *Manda Kugi *Isham *Lady Lesona *Credits goes to Silenteric for the idea of ever-merchants. Miratans belong to Randomdude. People of the Bowl belongs to Wowandwas. Those are ideas that have been submitted before the November 15th, 2009 and their authors didn't approve the disclaimer. Thus you must ask their permission before any use. Category:Races Category:Humans